<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>valentine’s day showdown by sweet_tea11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456445">valentine’s day showdown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_tea11/pseuds/sweet_tea11'>sweet_tea11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Oikawa Tooru takes care of Kageyama Tobio, Sick Kageyama Tobio, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:33:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_tea11/pseuds/sweet_tea11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tobio goes to aoba johsai to give tooru mystery presents for valentine’s day, but who knew that he would suddenly collapse and his former senpais would have to take care of him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Kageyama Tobio &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tobio nervously took out his boyfriend’s teal and white jacket from his black bag labeled with “Karasuno” on it, and quickly put it on. He was hiding behind the electric pole, in front of the Aoba Johsai campus. He flipped his (boyfriend’s jacket) hood to cover his black hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he finished, he planted his feet down in front of the Aoba Johsai campus and took a deep breath of air, </span>
  <em>
    <span>in and out</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Quickly, he scuffled into the Aoba Johsai campus, ignoring the curious glances by the students. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The long sleeved Seijoh volleyball jacket did not help his case. It was about 36°C outside, and the hot sun above him was trying to fry him alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His black Karasuno duffle bag covered his Karasuno volleyball shorts. The mismatched outfit explained the curious stares he was receiving from the Aoba Johsai students. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About fifty feet from where Tobio currently is, Tooru was crying, not of sadness but rather of something else. Tobio sent him a picture of himself only in Tooru’s teal and white jacket with a heart gesture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the older boy saw a snippet of the picture, he ran to the supply closet and hid there with a tomato colored face while his friends made fun of him for “simping” for his Tobio-chan. In the closet, Tooru could look at Tobio all he wanted without his friends making fun of him with mops surrounding him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio was starting to sweat in the long jacket; the blazing hot sun did not help him either. He could not find the entrance to the boy’s volleyball gym. He heard the squeaky shoes rubbing with newly waxed floors. The Molton orange and green colored volleyball rolled out of the gymnasium ahead of Tobio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A familiar spikey headed ace ran out to retrieve the ball. The ball quickly rolled to Tobio. In a state of panic, Tobio stood there still and with his eyes glued to the volleyball that stopped next to his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, can you get that for me please?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haijime looked at the strange figure who wore Seijoh boy’s volleyball jacket and had a black bag with a huge “Karasuno” sign printed on it and chuckled at the boy. Tobio stood there in silence, waiting for Hajime to pick up the volleyball and leave him alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s you Tobio-kun,” Hajime smiled widely at the sight in front of him. All Hajime thought was that Tooru was going to pass out when he saw Tobio. The two boys waited in silence, one for the other to speak and one for the other to pick up the ball and leave him alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obviously Tobio was not going to tell Hajime to pick up the ball and leave him alone because that would be absurd and disrespectful to his former senpai.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-Iwaizumi-san, please don’t tell Oikawa-san I am here,” the younger boy blurted out in a hurry. Hajime laughed at the shorter boy and patted his head in a calming manner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should hide before Oikawa comes,” Iwaizumi paused before they heard footsteps approaching them. The boy running to Hajime and Tobio was the very boy they both were talking about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru saw his boyfriend in his volleyball jacket before Hajime opened his mouth to say something, perhaps it was because he was staring at his boyfriend in the volleyball jacket minutes ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TOBIO,” Tooru attacked Tobio with a huge hug. He proceeded to lift the younger up and spin him around. Hajime kept on telling the older boy to put his boyfriend down, but he kept on spinning his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru, who soon will come to regret his actions, did not listen to his friend. From afar, it looked like a cute couple doing things couples do, but if you zoom in, Tobio looked like he was about to throw up all over Tooru. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio’s vision started to fade. He saw stars while being spun in Tooru’s arms, then suddenly, everything started to turn black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing he heard before he lost his consciousness was Tooru yelling, “TOBIO!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iwa-chan! H-help! Tobio is about to die! It is all my fault!” Tooru cried out, exclaiming with his hands covering his face. Hajime shook his head at the idiotic boy. This was indeed Tooru’s fault. Who in the entire universe would spin their sweaty boyfriend who looked like he was about to faint? Tooru would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru had set Tobio down on the infirmary bed. Now he is holding onto Tobio’s hands and waiting for him to wake up. All Hajime could do was shake his head slowly at the scene in front of him and of course help the couple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime called for the nurse, but the nurse was nowhere to be found. Sadly, Seijoh did not have a team manager who could help Tobio either so the two boys were stuck with an unconscious first year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru unzipped Tobio’s jacket and peeled it away from his sweaty, sticky skin. Soon after Tooru settled Tobio down onto the bed, Hajime noticed that Tobio was suffering from a heat exhaustion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger boy’s skin was cool and sweaty, and he had a weak and rapid pulse. Hajime moved to the air conditioner, quickly turning the temperature down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa, Kageyama is suffering from heat exhaustion, so put an ice pack on his forehead,” Hajime quickly went to work. The two boys moved around efficiently to make sure the younger boy’s symptoms bettered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Volleyball practice was over for the day, and now the two boys had to help cure Tobio. The Molton volleyball sat in the corner of the nurse’s office, along with Tobio’s duffel bag that carried his prized belongings. What was in the bag is a story for another day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what felt like an eternity of searching on the web about what people do to cure heat exhaustion, Hajime sighed, collapsing into the bed next to the unconscious Tobio. Tooru, holding onto Tobio’s clammy hands, wished for Tobio to have a fast recovery. What a great way to spend Valentine’s Day!</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tobio woke up. now what?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tobio woke up from his long slumber, he felt a heavy force, pushing him down. He slowly opened his eyes to a small traditional Japanese room. He laid on a futon with a white blanket covering him. Without sparing another glance at the room, he realized that he was in Tooru’s room and Tooru was on top of the poor first year.</p><p> </p><p>“T-Tooru,” Tobio whispered quietly. The older boy jumped up at the sudden noise. The stern blue eyes stared at Tooru with a pout. Tooru looked at the younger boy with a concerned look in his eyes, and quickly placed his right hand over Tobio’s forehead with his other hand placed over his own forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank goodness,” Tooru sighed in relief. </p><p> </p><p>“I was so scared you were going to die on me. If you died, who would be my competitor?” Tooru chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>Tobio continued to pout. Tooru’s words did not comfort the post-heat exhausted boy. Before Tooru could say anything else, Tobio stood up from the futon, grabbed his duffle bag, and made his way to Tooru’s door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Where are you going!” Tooru stopped Tobio before he reached the door. The third-year held tightly onto Tobio’s wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to rest. I already told your mom that you would be spending the night here,” with that, Tobio sat back down. </p><p> </p><p>“I said that in a good way, you know?” Tooru paused, thinking about what to say next.</p><p> </p><p>“I was worried for you. If you died, I would die next to you, be placed next to you in the graveyard, and spend the rest of eternity with you in our next life. I don’t mean it like that. What I said earlier,” Tooru smiled at Tobio.</p><p> </p><p>The boy Tobio became was far beyond what Tooru expected. The once soft large-eyed boy became a tyrant-like expressionless teenager. Even though Tobio might not fit the part anymore, Tooru still viewed Tobio as the once soft large-eyed boy who would ask Tooru to show him Tooru’s serve. Even though Tobio seemed to be insensitive and hard-headed, he was still a sensitive boy who wanted to reach out to others. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Tooru apologized, running his hands through Tobio’s messy hair. </p><p> </p><p>Tooru lifted Tobio up and carried him back to Tooru’s white futon that sat not so far away. Tobio hid his face in Tooru’s neck in embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>After a short bit of silence, Tooru asked the question he had been pondering the whole day, “Why did you come to Seijoh?”</p><p>Tobio’s face grew hotter by the second.<em>  It was Valentine’s Day! How could Tooru forget! </em></p><p> </p><p>“V-Valentine’s Day,” Tobio muttered, looking down at the blanket that was covering him. </p><p> </p><p>“Valentine’s Day?” Tooru smiled, looking down at Tobio, he continued, “For a surprise?”</p><p> </p><p>Tobio looked at his duffle bag. He dropped it after Tooru carried him to the futon. Tooru followed the direction in which Tobio was staring at, and smirked. He made his way to the black duffle bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t open it!” Tobio exclaimed, making his way up again. </p><p> </p><p>“Too bad Tobio-chan!” Tooru opened the bag, anticipating the contents. </p><p> </p><p>Inside the bag, there was milk bread, milk, containers filled with food, blankets, and utensils. Tobio retreated to the futon at once. Tooru discovered what Tobio wanted to do!</p><p> </p><p>“You wanted to go on a picnic with me?” Tooru asked. Tobio was never a romanticist. Out of the two, Tooru would more or less be likely to prepare a picnic set for the two of them. Tooru grinned at Tobio. <em> What a lovely surprise! </em></p><p> </p><p>“How about we have our own little picnic in my room? It’s already a quarter till eight,” Tooru started to lay the blankets down.</p><p> </p><p>“You made curry?!” Tooru smiled happily at his boyfriend. Tobio shyly looked down with a blush reddening his face. Tobio slightly nodded, but that was all Tooru had to see before he started to kiss Tobio all over.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much,” Tooru continued to kiss the young setter. </p><p> </p><p>After Tooru set everything up, they munched happily at their meals. “Say ‘Ahhh’ Tobio,” Tobio obeyed quietly. Tooru scooped up some of his curry and rice, and “flew” his spoon into Tobio’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“It tastes really good. Maybe next time you should try my cooking,” Tooru smiled, wiping the curry he accidentally smothered next to Tobio's lips with his napkin. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for today Tooru,” Tobio started to kiss Tooru from his neck to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what would make this day better?” </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you kiss here,” Tooru pointed to where he is hurting the most, and with that, Tooru earned a slap to his shoulder. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading! sorry this update took so long. i had a lot of school work this past week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>